


Follow Your Heart

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Maxine doesn't like uni, but she's scared of disappointing her dad. Luckily her new room mate is a psychology student who's able to offer a little advice...





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr3amingInColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/gifts).



Looking at her packed bags, Maxine wondered if she would be better off just running away from home, leaving everything behind and moving to a random city where she could be free.

But she knew her dad would probably track her down, and she groaned internally as she lugged her bags down the stairs.

“Are you excited to go back to uni?”

“Yes, dad.” Maxine forced a smile on to her face, it was second nature to her now.

She didn’t want to go back to uni. She’d never wanted to go in the first place, but her dad wanted her to go, so she’d gone. He had even picked the course for her.

Medicine.

She’d thought about failing her first year, making sure that they wouldn’t take her back, but she was terrified of how her dad would react to that. So, she’d been the model student, fuelled by Red Bull and fear.

The car drive seemed never-ending, but at least once she was at uni, she’d be away from her dad for at least three months, and she was hoping to get a placement over the holidays so that she wouldn’t have go home.

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes, dad.” Maxine was glad that he was happy to just leave her at the car park, she didn’t want anyone in halls talking to him. Ever.

By the time she’d got the keys to her room she was exhausted, and she didn’t even bother to switch the light on.

She just threw her bags down, slipping off her shoes, before curling up into a ball on the bed and crying herself to sleep.

***

Maxine woke up to sunlight streaming in through the windows, the curtains wide open, and she shielded her eyes from the light as she looked around.

Her room, wasn’t only her room.

There was another bed at the other side of the room, and from the way the duvet was rumpled up it had clearly been used last night.

She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, her heart pounding as she hoped that her room mate got in after her last night.

Reaching into her bag for a can of Red Bull, the cool metal against her clammy skin made her feel more human before she’d even taken a sip. Opening it one handed, the metallic fruity smell so familiar, she took a swig, and the caffeine surged through her veins, making her feel alive.

“Hi.”

Maxine jumped, spluttering as she inhaled Red Bull, coughing until her cheeks were red and she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

“Hi.” Maxine looked up to see a girl with long thick black locks framing her big eyes and pouty lips.

“I’m Carla.”

“Maxine, nice to meet you.”

“I…” Carla sat down on her bed, fidgeting with her hair as the tension in the room grew, and Maxine glanced at the door. “I heard you crying last night.”

Maxine hung her head in shame, the tears welling up in her eyes as she fidgeted with the can in her hands, squeezing it until the metal buckled.

She thought about lying, telling Carla that she was homesick, but she knew that it was better to say nothing than to lie.

“Do you know anywhere around here to get a coffee? The stuff in the shared kitchen is awful.”

Maxine smiled. “You asked the right girl, caffeine is my best friend.”

Carla grabbed her bag, the tension fading as she pulled Maxine to her feet. “Let’s go.”

*

Maxine felt better now that she had a quadruple shot caramel latte in front of her, and the largest slice of chocolate cake that she was sharing with Carla.

She’d let Carla do all the talking, telling her all about her home, Spain, and her family, who sounded so loving and affectionate.

But then the conversation came round to uni, and Maxine was doing her best to deflect all the questions.

“What are you studying?”

“I’m a psychology student.”

Maxine laughed, startling the group of elderly ladies at the table next to her, and she mumbled her apologies as she covered her mouth with her hand.

“If you need anyone to talk to, I’m happy to listen.”

There was something comforting about Carla’s voice, and Maxine felt like she could tell her anything, but there were so many people around.

“How about we get some coffee to go, and then you can tell me everything?” Carla reached out to hold her hand, and Maxine nodded, downing the last of her coffee.

*

They walked back through the park, their arms linked, and Maxine already felt better. But classes were starting next week, and the thought of having to sit through one more lecture made her stomach twist into knots.

Once they were back in their room, Carla sat next to her on the bed, one arm draped over her shoulder as she waited for Maxine to speak.

The second Maxine opened her mouth it all came spilling out, how she hated her dad, how she hated her course, and Carla listened without judging, handing her tissues as she wiped away the never-ending stream of tears.

“Do you want comforting, or advice?”

“Both.” Maxine sniffed, and Carla wrapped her up in her arms, shuffling so that her legs were resting either side of her as she stroked her back.

Maxine felt safe surrounded by Carla, as though she was shielding her from all the problems.

“Have you looked into changing your course?”

“Yes, I can do it if I take a few classes over the summer to catch up.”

“And do you have somewhere to go if your dad disowns you?”

“Yes, my mum’s.” Maxine wondered why she had never considered just going to her mum’s before. She visited them on a regular basis, but she’d lived with her dad for so long that she couldn’t imagine it any other way.

“So, what’s stopping you changing courses?” Carla sat back so that she could look into Maxine’s eyes, her smile kind and reassuring.

“I just, I’ve never said no to my dad before, and I’m just so scared of how he will react.”

“Whatever happens, I’ll be here for you.” Carla rested her hand on Maxine’s knee, her body still surrounding her, and her calm presence was comforting.

Maxine felt like she’d been possessed, and she reached into her hoodie pocket, fishing out her phone as her hands trembled.

“I can do this.” Maxine hit the call button, her heart pounding as her mouth went dry, but she knew that if she didn’t do this now the stress of it would consume her.

“Dad, I don’t want to study medicine. I’m going to study mechanical engineering.”

“But I thought you wanted to be a doctor?”

“No, you wanted me to be a doctor, and I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

There was silence, and Maxine wasn’t sure what she’d expected him to say. He was never going to apologise.

“Fine. If that’s your decision then don’t come crying to me when it doesn’t work out.”

Maxine hung up on him, her whole body shaking with rage, and she could feel it bubbling over. “Fuck you.”

It was nothing more than a gesture, but it made her feel better, and Maxine felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

“I’m so proud of you.” Carla brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and Maxine managed a real smile, her happiness shining out as she cuddled into Carla.

Maxine knew then that she was hopelessly in love.

***

They were inseparable after that, Carla always holding her hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

But every day was a day closer to Carla having to go home.

And Maxine didn’t want that.

She’d offered to go with Carla to the airport, it was on the way to her mum’s where she was going to be spending a couple of weeks before her summer classes. Although even if it hadn’t been convenient she’d have gladly gone anywhere with Carla.

Standing at the check in gates, Maxine felt the pain of saying goodbye, and she reached out for Carla’s hand, holding it tight.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Maxine felt tears welling up in her eyes, she didn’t want to let go of Carla.

She leant in so that their foreheads were touching, sniffing to hold back the tears, and the Carla’s lips were on hers, comforting her without words.

“I love you,” Carla whispered, making Maxine’s heart race, smiling through the tears as she finally got to say the words that had been swirling around in her head all year.

“I love you too.”

“Promise you’ll call me every day?”

“I will.” Maxine leant in for one last kiss, savouring the feeling of Carla’s soft lips.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she waved goodbye to Carla, watching her disappear off through security.

Sitting on the bus, Maxine had a grin on her face, her lips still tingling from the kiss, and she rooted around in her bag for the papers she’d printed off earlier.

Maxine smiled as she looked at the forms. A year studying in Madrid sounded perfect to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
